


Hi (Lost in Vivo, BrundlexPiccinini)

by B3N43Y



Category: Lost In Vivo (2018), Lost In Vivo (Video Game)
Genre: Another just in case, Corpse tw, Dani is only briefly mentioned too, Implied that Piccinini has one eye even if that doesn't match with game happenings, M/M, Sotiris is only briefly mentioned, That's just in case, death tw, gore tw, religion tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3N43Y/pseuds/B3N43Y
Summary: HIII.Listen. I've been meaning to write this for so, so long, since maybe the start of my fixation on Lost in Vivo. So I've now finally written it!Brundle is, in my headcannon, the protag of Lost in Vivo, which I put into this fic and why Dani is in this too.I don't have much else to add, sorry.Tw for death, living/rotting corpses, maybe mentions of gore, and? Kissing a living corpse??? IDK but be warned!Thank you for reading anyway!Do leave maybe a kudo or comment to help me write more.(Extra note; Sorry if there's any spelling errors or tag problems, using mobile sucks.)
Relationships: Brundle/Piccinini, Dr. Brundle/Dr. Piccinini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hi (Lost in Vivo, BrundlexPiccinini)

**Author's Note:**

> HIII.
> 
> Listen. I've been meaning to write this for so, so long, since maybe the start of my fixation on Lost in Vivo. So I've now finally written it!
> 
> Brundle is, in my headcannon, the protag of Lost in Vivo, which I put into this fic and why Dani is in this too.
> 
> I don't have much else to add, sorry.
> 
> Tw for death, living/rotting corpses, maybe mentions of gore, and? Kissing a living corpse??? IDK but be warned!
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway!  
> Do leave maybe a kudo or comment to help me write more.
> 
> (Extra note; Sorry if there's any spelling errors or tag problems, using mobile sucks.)

He had to abandon his creation.

He never wanted to, though. It should be happy, happy enough to stop those squeaking of rat's ringing in his ears and to get rid of his visions of all those rats dead in their cages. But he needed to do something before he ever finally gave it what it wanted.

So, when he pressed the button to get out of there, and felt the eyes of Sotiris and those God awful rats, he didn't turn back, he could look them in the eye for a final time after he finished up one final task.

So, he stood as still as he could in that Cable Car, leading up to the surface, facing forward and being unlively, but what else can you expect from a corpse? Finally, after waiting and waiting, he'd finally made it out, seeing the green of grass for the first time in years.

He stepped out when the doors opened, and he left the Cable Car there, as his feet walked on the soft grass, never questioning why he was even allowed to escape, or why he'd never seen anyone, except  _ those two _ , try to escape from there. It was quite easy.

He walked to where he remembered that house to be, not too far away at least, thought it did take what? One or three hours? He hadn't kept track. He didn't need to.

So, there he was, a living corpse, alive by a miracle(but not actually, more a curse if anything), knocking on the door of the person he hoped would be there. One, two, three, just like how he used to. He stared straight at the door, wondering if he remembered his knocking.

After maybe two minutes, nothing. He knocked again, in the same pattern, harder. Two minutes and nothing again. He needed in right now.

With the smash of a brick, a window was broken open, and he climbed through, not noticing all the glass pierce through his skin, for he could not feel pain, could he? And when he waited for him to notice he was inside, nothing happened.

So, he sat in a chair, watching the door, he could wait to have a final talk, of course he could. He deserved a rest after all that traveling, didn't he?

It wasn't until maybe a day had passed when he saw the door handle jingle. He couldn't smile really, but he tried to the best he could with that rotten body, watching as the door revealed a "Dr. Brundle", with a dog on a leash, "therapy animal" it said on the vest it was wearing, and many, many injuries and blood scattered all about him.

He just stared at "Piccinini", or the last remains of him, sitting in a chair, as if waiting for him. He felt Dani was trying to tug away from the leash, to the fresh bones before her, all for her. But he pulled her away from "him"(it?), and from his pocket, grabbed out his knife. He knew not to trust anything after that whole Sewer-Hell happenings, and not to slow when attacking.

But, before Brundle could slash the monster in front of him, he spoke. "Hello Brundle." It almost sounded like his old self, minus the raspiness from the decay. He felt so proud of himself for sounding almost the same as he always had, that he hadn't noticed Brundle drop his knife in fear, just staring at him.

"Well, how have you been?" Piccinini asked him, tilting his head as if they were back at the lab, just working like always.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Brundle questioned aloud, scared to death again, even after all of that getting over his fears huh?

"I think that'd be quite easy to find out, just go take a look at your window." He had answered, pointing at the window beside him, seeing glass on the floor and his window smashed, a brick on the floor.

"You should be in the lab, no, no, you shouldn't be FUCKING EXISTING AT ALL RIGHT NOW!" Brundle yelled at him, continuing with a "THAT LAB TRIP WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST A DELUSION! YOU'RE ONE TOO, AREN'T YOU?".

"If I'm just a delusion, why aren't you coming closer to this fake image then?"

Brundle didn't know how to respond. He just picked up Dani, remembering the glass and how she could be hurt, walking inside and closing the door behind him, all while keeping his beady eyes on Piccinini.

"All I came here was to have a final talk with you, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is, since you're a corpse talking to me and moving, even though I know you're dead." Brundle said, scooting away past him as far as he could be away from him, trying to ignore the putrid smell as he finally looked away to lock Dani in a room for a while, until she was safe. Maybe she'd keep him calm, but he'd rather her be safe than him be happy, even with her whining and scratching at the door.

He turned around, seeing Piccinini was still sitting on the chair, now turned towards him. "If I talk with you, will you go away?"

"Of course, it'll be our final talk I said before, didn't you hear me?"

"Not over my heart."

Piccinini would've laughed if he could, but instead he sat up quickly. "Wouldn't you like to sit down somewhere comfortable while we speak?"

"I'm not letting you sit on my furniture."

"I never said I would be the one sitting down."

"You're gonna just stand?"

"Of course."

"... Fine."

Brundle didn't know why he was trusting the corpse of his old partner, or why he was even following what he was saying. Guess old habits don't die huh? And now he was sitting on his sofa, looking up at Piccinini's spoilt face that was staring down right back at him, waiting for him to do something, anything really.

"I just want to ask," Piccinini started "why did you ever fall in love with me?"

You know, Brundle wasn't expecting this today, he wasn't expecting to kill so many creatures either, but today was just one of those days.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"So I can die peacefully. I just want that question answered. That's all I want before I lose all purpose."

"Dramatic but how should I know? That was years ago."

"I need to know Brun-ie, please."

"Brun-ie". He hasn't heard that nickname in years. He forgot how much it sparked something in his brain, how it made him pay only attention to whoever had used it, and that was the one and only Piccinini. And it still had that effect to this day.

"... First day I saw you, I thought you were one of the only good people at work. And you were. You were smart, you actually knew how to explain things, you knew when to hold your tongue back, just, you were a lot, and I liked that.

Didn't take long for me to start, sweating around you, and listening closely to you, after starting to work with you more and more. Didn't take until you brought it up how I was always calm around you to realize that I was falling in love.

And when I asked to stay late with you, I hoped you'd gotten the message I was inviting you into my life. Guess you didn't since we never did talk that night, really did mess me up a bit in my confidence.

Didn't talk to you for weeks, you noticed, asked me about it before I left. I remember clearly the words I said to you.

'What am I supposed to say when you won't ever love me?'

I remember what happened after. I hope you do too."

Brundle was looking away, his heart beating fast, his hands shaking as he moved them around together.

"That's all?" Piccinini asked.

"... Yeah?"

"I expected far better. Like how I remember saving you from that Rabies infection you were about to get, or how I saved you for getting fired?"

"You're still so egotistical."

"And you're still so rude."

"Funny. Can you leave now? I've had enough."

"I forgot one more thing."

"And? What is it?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd wanted to marry me one day?"

"I was lovestruck. Of course I did…"

"Then won't you give me the pleasure of having a ring on my finger before I die?"

"You're still insane."

"All I'm asking is for a ring, no kiss, no prayers, nothing of the sort. All I want to do before I die finally is to hold your hand and see the ring I put on it. That's it."

"... I've gone mad to even consider it." But Brundle got up, and he headed to his bathroom, and when he came back, one hand was in a fist. He opened it once close enough to the other to reveal two rings in his hand.

And so, Piccinini, his mind almost at rest, had picked one up from his hand, grabbing the other and placing it carefully on. If he could, he would most likely be laughing, instead all he felt were the driest of tears pouring out his eyes, even though his tear ducts were quite dry.

And he gave his left hand to Brundle, watching as he put on the ring slowly, and once done, he took his hand away, looking at it and seeing the shine to the ring. It was quiet, just as it needed to be as Nini held Brundle's ringed hand, looking and silently comprehending it to himself.

"If only I could kiss you again, that would be such a nice way to leave."

"Ask and you shall receive." And his face was grabbed with those soft hands, and he had forgotten how nice it was to be held, and how it always relaxed him when he felt the other's lips on his.

It was a short kiss, that was all he needed though. The other looked at him with sad eyes, "You taste awful."

"That's what you get for kissing a corpse."

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you if this is how you're going to act."

"Hah. Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah…"

They kept silent after that, looking at their rings. Piccinini wasn't thinking about anything, how could he when he was finally at peace with himself. He might not've righted all his wrongs, like keeping Brundle with him forever, but as long as he had this moment, he could move on.

"You know, I don't know why I ever agreed to do this with you. You've hurt me, yet here I am, making out with you. Maybe you've just got that powerful effect on me. That says a lot about us both."

"I'm sure it does." Piccinini replied, looking away, taking his hands away. "But, I've got to be going, like I promised."

"Right. Like you promised."

"Are you gonna keep the ring on?" He asked, just one more question before he left.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'd love to see you in the next life wearing it, just the same as me."

And he turned around, walking away to Brundle's front door, opening it and letting himself out, not caring to close the door behind himself.

And he looked back, once far away enough, to catch Brundle in the doorway, waving to him, seeing that ring on his finger still on. And he waved too, smiling as big he could, even if it stretched his face far too much.

And off he went, back to the Underground, back to the Lab, back to where he was destined to finally die.

At least he had his goodbye.


End file.
